


Danganronpa Oneshots!

by BrokenNichirinBlade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenNichirinBlade/pseuds/BrokenNichirinBlade
Summary: Danganronpa Oneshots requested from friends and supporters.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome to my Oneshots

Welcome to my One Shot collection.

  * No heavy smut, maybe some semi-smut but not full blown.
  * No furry shit, im sorry im just uncomfortable
  * No incest or weird kinks, just ships.
  * Light angst- Im a bit triggery so I'm not gonna be taking to many of these.



Now, feel free to send me anything within these guidelines, this has been Nichirin, signing out.


	2. (Tenmiko) Smores.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Himiko and Tenko fluff,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my friend, I guess it should be called a short story.

Himiko was sitting on a cold wooden floor, huddled up with Tenko in front of a fireplace, it was freshly winter. The occasional rain being cold, but refreshing after a sickeningly hot summer and a boring fall. "Its so dull, at least all the filthy degenerates- I mean men have left us alone" Tenko corrects herself. _This is for Himiko, just work on it._ The two lovers were eating smores, Himiko finishes her smore, quickly falling asleep on Tenko's shoulder, a yawn escaping her mouth. "g'night Tenko-"


End file.
